1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a cartridge, particularly a two-component or multi-component cartridge.
2. Prior Art
Two-component cartridges are used, in particular, for providing ready-to-use two-component adhesives. Such two-component cartridges are available in two variations, namely in the form of coaxial cartridges and in the form of side-by-side cartridges. Both variations must be provided with a seal in order to separately seal the respective components and to prevent the two components from leaking or reacting during storage or transport of the cartridges. In order to press out the components, the seal is removed and a static mixer is attached in order to make the two components react when they are pressed out.
Known seals of this type comprise a screw cap or a screw cap with an additional plug. Cartridges with such seals can be adequately and tightly sealed after use, but their manufacture is relatively expensive and an additional pre-assembly step is required.
Other seals, particularly for double syringes, are integrally injection-molded onto the cartridge, where the cartridge is opened by breaking off the seal. These seals have the disadvantage that the part to be broken off protrudes and consequently may be broken off just as easily as during transport or filling of the cartridge. In addition, if the contents of cartridge are not entire used up, the cartridge must be closed with another seal after its use.
A cartridge in which a seal is molded onto the cartridge body is known from WO 02/094681. The cartridge opening can be opened by breaking the seal off the cartridge body and can later be re-sealed. To open the seal, however, additional tools such as a screwdriver are necessary.
In light of the aforementioned prior art, the invention aims to develop a seal for two-component cartridges that can be directly manufactured together with the cartridge by means of an injection molding process such that an additional injection-molded part and an additional installation step are not required, where said seal can be easily manipulated when the cartridge is opened and provides superior protection against unintentional opening of the cartridge.